Amusement devices provide pleasant and enjoyable experiences to those who engage them. Some amusement devices may invite participation and handling of the some aspect or component of the amusement device, but may also require the user to learn rules and present an unnatural challenge or enter into an unnatural context of the amusement device.
Although some amusement device users may prefer a natural or normally occurring amusement experience, many amusement devices demand only a passive involvement by the user and provide no enhanced ultimate experience.
Furthermore, in regard to the over-use of electronic communication or amusement devices that demand focus apart from the environment, some popular amusement devices provide (and demand) an intense interactive experience that often significantly departs from nature or a supportive natural experience, and the user may ultimately be developmentally penalized by the experience.